Potion's
by Viscernal
Summary: Warning's to potions should always be read before consuming them, Wendy thought she had read them all, she didn't understand why her potion was going wrong. Or even if it was going wrong. It was doing what it said it was going to do, Natsu was noticing her, that's all she wanted. Just... why was he noticing others as well? Natsu/Harem (Lemons)
1. Chapter 1

**Don't read if you don't like Lemons or anything in the Warning below.**

**Warning: This contains lemons with Wendy, young Wendy, not Edo Wendy or age advanced Wendy, the one we all know. This will also contain lemons with other girls from Fairy Tail with Natsu. May contain incest between sisters (Lisanna and Mira) further down the track but we'll see what happens.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this child?" Carla asked as she watched Wendy from where she was seated upon the young Dragon Slayers bed. Wendy was working at her desk within Fairy Hills. Wendy had this plan in motion for the past three months, she had taken certain jobs that either had specific rewards or went to a place where she'd be able to get what she needed.

"I've told you Carla." Wendy said looking over her shoulder. "It's the only way." She said softly.

"I'm still not sure this is right." The white cat spoke up. "You shouldn't force it."

"But... I..."

"It is your decision child, but remember, once you do it you can't take it back." Wendy hung her head slightly.

"I know."

"Just... don't do anything rash." Wendy nodded as she turned back to her desk, the mortar was filled with crushed ingredients she had been working on. To her left propped up on a small stand was a potion's book she had spent over eighty thousand jewels on. Checking the book once more she let out a small sigh before standing and walking over to a cupboard before pulling out two viles from within, one empty the other filled with a pink liquid.

Sitting back down at her desk she placed both viles down before placing the crushed ingredients into another bowl before she poured the pink liquid within causing a slight mist to form before the ingredients within dissolved into the pink liquid. Taking the empty vile she poured the pink liquid into it and placed a cork in it's top.

"It's done." Wendy said nervously, hoping she had mixed it correctly. The potion book she had bought was authentic, it was written by a famous potion maker, although it's potions were simple to make the wrong dose of each could cause different effects. Letting out a small yawn she stood from her desk and closed the potion's book leaving the potion she had made on the table, however missing the fine print at the bottom of the page.

'Do not let Potion sit more then three hours after creation.'

"Good night Carla, I'll see you in the morning." Wendy told the small exceed who curled up next to her as they fell asleep, Wendy had a smile knowing that her time gathering and making the potion was going to pay off... Natsu was finally going to notice her.

* * *

"Wendy!" Mira smiled happily as the twelve year old walked into the guild, Happy instantly pulling Carla off to the side to talk about something uber important that Exceeds talk about.. "How are you, taking another big job today?" She questioned with her beautiful smile.

"Actually, no." Wendy smiled walking over to the older Strauss sibling. "I think I'm done taking big jobs for a while." Wendy told her.

"Well you were doing great." Mira smiled. "But everyone needs a break from time to time, look at Natsu even he's taking a break." She giggled making Wendy turn to see Natsu with his head down on a table snoring away. "Sure Erza may have ordered him to do it, but everyone needs a break." Wendy had to nod her head in agreement. "Would you be kind enough to take this over to him?" Mira questioned as she filled a mug with milk. "Natsu's a sucker for warm milk when he wakes up, bet you never knew that about him huh?"

"No, but I'd love to help out." Wendy smiled.

"You're so helpful." Mira said as she warmed the milk up in the cup. "Here, just give him a slight nudge and he should get up." Wendy nodded and as Mira turned away Wendy picked up the mug of milk and turned, beginning to walk over to the older Dragon Slayer, reaching into her dresses single pocket she pulled out the vial of the pink potion she had finished last night and with a quick look around to see no one was watching she poured the entire vial into the mug before placing the vile back in her pocket.

Sitting the mug down on the table watching as the last of the thick potion mixed in with the warm milk, she gently nudged Natsu on the shoulder like Mira had said before the Dragon Slayer's head shot up and looked around before seeing Wendy who smiled at him.

"Oh, good morning Wendy." Natsu smiled at her.

"Here Natsu, Mira asked me to give you this." Wendy said handing him the mug of milk nervously, not sure if she could go through with this. Natsu's eyes widened and his grin only grew and before Wendy could even think about taking it back Natsu had chugged the entire milk mixed potion down. Her eyes were wide as she watched Natsu lower the mug.

"Ah, warm milk is the best." He smiled at her, letting out a small burp out. Wendy simply nodded before taking the empty mug back over to Mira.

"Did he like it?" The barmaid questioned, Wendy simply nodding dumbly. The two talked for a while before Mira looked up to see Natsu sitting there in a daze, his cheeks slightly red making her tilt her head to the side before she watched him hiccup. Wendy turned and saw the same thing making her bite her lip. "Natsu, you doing ok?" Mira questioned making Natsu turn to her with a glazed look in the eye. "You feeling ok?" Natsu didn't respond as he continued to look at the two girls. Mira pursed her lips before looking around, a few more guild members walked into the guild and headed straight for the bar. "Wendy, I hate to do this but could you maybe take Natsu home, I don't think he's feeling too good."

"A-Ah, s-sure." Wendy said nervously as she stood up and walked back over to Natsu, he looked up at her with glazed eyes. "C-Come on Natsu, let's get you home." She smiled, he nodded once before standing up, Wendy taking him by the hand and leading him out of the guild hall.

The two made it across Magnolia fairly easily until they reached the road that would lead to Natsu's house, the Older Dragon slayer collapsed making Wendy panic and help support him wanting to hurry up and get him into bed. As they walked down the forest path to Natsu's house, Wendy became obviously aware of the heat Natsu's body was emitting, it made her blush before she squeaked slightly as he buried his face into her blue hair and inhaled.

"We're here Natsu." Wendy said finally as they approached the cabin, she opened the door after steadying Natsu on her shoulder before she helped him inside, glancing around the messy house she didn't see any bed only a hammock. Frowning slightly knowing that there was no way she would be able to get him into it she walked further into the dirty house before spotting a couch underneath a pile of laundry. Sitting him down she pushed all the laundry off of it, apologising for making more of a mess before laying Natsu down.

"W-Wendy?" Natsu questioned in a daze.

"It's ok Natsu." Wendy told him crouching down beside him. _"It's not the potion's fault, maybe there was something wrong with the milk."_ She tried to convince herself tears forming in her eyes knowing she had done this to Natsu. Looking up she saw Natsu staring at her with a glazed expression his breathing was rabid. "Na-Natsu?" She questioned timidly.

"Wendy... you smell nice." Natsu told her making her cheeks heat up as she stared at him, was the potion taking effect? Her eyes widened as Natsu closed the distance between them, she was too stunned to move as his lips brushed her own before he pulled back. She rose her hand to her lips before staring at him with wide eyes. "You taste good too..." He breathed out before mashing his lips with hers again making her squeak, her mouth opening and his tongue darting into her mouth.

Wendy let out an involuntary moan as Natsu's tongue danced with her own before she knew what had happened she was laying on the ground of Natsu's house, the older Dragon Slayer hovering above her. Her cheeks were flushed red, when she wanted Natsu to take notice of her she had no idea that the potion would make him do this. She knew little about this Grandeeney had told her of mating before but she thought she was too young.

"N-Natsu..." She whimpered as he lowered his face and kissed her once more, his hand reaching down and pulling her thigh up so her leg curled around his lower back. Wendy moaned into the kiss once more, kissing him back for the first time. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her petite frame. She couldn't believe it, Natsu of all people was kissing her, he had finally noticed her, she feared that she'd never get this chance.

She was much younger then he was and didn't have the form that most of the girls of Fairy Tail was a dream come true, she didn't care that she had made a potion to make Natsu like her all she cared about was that Natsu was doing these incredible things. She gasped as Natsu moved from her lips to her cheek before down to her neck, sucking in breath with each contact he made on her delicate skin.

"Wendy." Natsu groaned into her ear. "I... I can't resist."

"D-Don't." Wendy breathed out. "I don't want you to resist." She told him, breathing heavy her leg still wrapped around his lower back. Natsu's hand that was still rested on her thigh moved up her leg to her hip, pushing her dress up in the process, the glass vile that had been in her pocket falling out and rolling under the couch. Natsu's hand gripped the band of Wendy's underwear and pulled them before he growled as they wouldn't move since her leg's weren't even and he was in the way.

Igniting a finger he slid the flames through the side of her underwear making Wendy gasp at the sudden heat at her hip. He did the same to the other waistband over her other leg before pulling the ruined underwear from her hips and tossed them across the room. Her face was red as she stared at where her panties had landed, the singe marks were slightly smoking and the bear that was on the rear made her blush even more as she realised that Natsu knew what kinda underwear she wore now.

She looked back up at Natsu to see him staring down at her, she blushed even more as she felt the warm air that had gathered around them brush up against her bare skin that was now revealed since her panties were no longer there. She ran a hand up his arm and smiled up at him, still nervous at how fast they were moving forward but not speaking up about it. Natsu wanted her, that's all that mattered right now.

She gasped as she felt his fingers brush against her lower opening and whimpered as she felt his finger push into her tight opening. Her mouth opened as she rolled her hips into his hand. Natsu's finger continued to push into her, both her arms were digging into his one sleeved jacket as she bit back cries of pleasure.

Natsu's lust filled eyes bore into her own as she panted beneath him, his finger brushing up against the thin wall that showed her maidenhood. She bit her lip as she looked up at him before he pulled his finger out, it slightly sticky with her juices. She watched as she reached down and pushed his pants down to they were at his knees leaving him in his boxes, a large bulge pressing out of the fabric made her eyes widen, that was a lot larger then his finger.

Pulling his boxes down her eyes shot wide as his cock bounced, lightly slapping her mound. She could see his pink pubic hair around the base of his throbbing member before looking back up into his eyes, he hadn't looked away from her the entire time. She gasped as the head of his cock pushed at her opening, she whimpered as her pussy lips pushed apart as his cock began to edge into her. Even with his lust filled mind Natsu was gentle with her, having kept his eyes on her painful expression struck something deep inside to keep her safe, to stop her from hurting.

Natsu had to rock back and forth for his cock to go any deeper that just past the lips of her pussy, she was incredibly tight while he was well endowed. Barely two inches of his cock was in her when she shuddered her eyes rolling into her back of her head as she let out a soundless scream, his cock being soaked in her juices from her first orgasm. Taking the pussy juice as extra lubricant he pushed in deeper getting her to let out a gurgled response before his cock head brushed up against her hymen. Wendy's eyes had shot wide open as soon as Natsu's cock had pressed against the thin tissue within her.

"Wendy." Natsu breathed out, his hips physically restraining wanting to bury his cock to the hilt within her. "It's going to hurt." Wendy nodded as she bit her lip, he had already given her one orgasm and he hadn't even been fully inside of her, a little pain and she'd been feeling so much more pleasure. She nodded again as she wrapped her arms around his neck before her eyes widened as he kissed her and she moaned into the kiss before Natsu's cock pushed past her hymen making her whimper as Natsu continued to kiss her, her pussy spreading to the width of Natsu's full cock.

Wendy was stiff as a board as she tried to relax, to let Natsu's tongue calm her but the sudden width her pussy was spread to was quite unnerving. Natsu pulled back from the kiss and looked down at her, tears were trailing down her cheeks as she tried to get control of herself.

"N-Natsu..." She breathed out.

"I... I can't..." Natsu groaned gripping Wendy's hips and clenching his eyes tight. "Wendy..." She gasped as his cock began to slide out of her, whimpering as she began to feel the emptiness within her. "I'm sorry." Natsu finally said making Wendy look up at him with wide eyes, was he stopping? Was she not good enough? She gripped his shirt not wanting him to leave, not wanting him to feel regret for what they had done. "I can't stop." Wendy's eyes widened. "I don't know why Wendy but... I can't stop, I'm sorry."

"I-It's ok." She said letting out a shaking breath and smiling at him reaching up and pecking him on the lips, his hands gripping her naked waist tighter as the dress she was wearing was bunched up above his hands, the tip of his cock still resting inside of her. She gasped as he pushed back into her, her back arching as she was filled once more Natsu's head pressing up against the floorboards next to her head groaning all the while, he rose her hips with his hands and pulled her back only driving himself deeper into her wet core.

Both were panting sweat covering their forms drenching the articles of clothing they had on them as they continued, Natsu would thrust and Wendy would moan as he pulled her against him with every thrust. His thrusts began to grow quicker and more forceful as powerful pleasurable waves washed over Wendy, she was unable to hold her leg around Natsu's waist any longer and it had fallen to the ground. She continued to hold onto his neck for dear life moaning into his ear with each thrust.

Wendy didn't know how long they had been at this for but it hadn't been a short time, her body was wracked with pleasure and she could no longer think straight. She lost count of how many times Natsu had given her an orgasm

"N-Natsu... I can't anymore." Wendy panted as Natsu didn't stop. "Please!" She cried.

"Almost there Wendy." He grunted, his hips moving faster making her squeal in surprise as he lifted her up, her arms locked around his neck made it so that she came with him as she sat in his lap he thrust up into her, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body wracked with another orgasm before Natsu grunted gripping her hips tightly before she felt her insides flooded as Natsu came deep within her. Natsu panted, his still throbbing cock embedded within the young girl in his arms who was breathing heavily, her eyes closed wanting to sleep in the arms of the older Dragon Slayer.

There was a knock on the front door and Wendy's head shot up to look at it with wide eyes over Natsu's shoulder. Natsu still buried to the hilt inside of her, cum leaking around his cock and out onto the floor. More knocks came from the doo making Wendy whimper, she didn't want to be caught like this.

"Natsu? Wendy? It's me Mira, I just came to check up to see how Natsu was doing." Tears were leaking from Wendy's eyes as she hugged herself to Natsu, she didn't know what to do.

"Come in." Natsu said, pure lust in his eyes.

* * *

**Mira's up next.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mira smiled as she dusted her hands off as she served the last person in the guild, after she had sent Wendy off to take Natsu home since he didn't look well, which was odd for the Dragon Slayer since he hadn't really ever been sick before, apart from his motion sickness but as far as Mira knew he hadn't been near any all day so that couldn't be it.

"Hey Kinana, do you mind if I leave things here?" Mirajane asked looking over at the other cheerful bartender.

"Yeah, that's fine Mira." The blue haired young woman smiled back at her.

"I just want to go check on Natsu, he wasn't looking to well so I had Wendy take him home." Mira explained as she cleaned up some spilt beer of the bar top. "I'll be back soon." Kinana nodded as Mira headed for the door of Fairy Tail, her always sweet smile on her face. Walking through the streets of Fairy Tail was always a joyous time for Mirajane, even more so after they came back from Tenrou Island. Getting waves from passers bys and smiles from everyone Mirajane was just as popular among the citizens of Magnolia as always.

Reaching the edge of Magnolia she smiled as she began to walk up the all to familiar path, she use to travel the dirt track so often when she was younger always coming to bring Lisanna home. Smiling happily as she walked up the familiar path even in the seven years it hadn't changed that much, Natsu as soon as he returned had burnt away any overgrowth that blocked the path.

Turning the last corner of the windy track she spotted the small sign that showed that it was Natsu's and Happy's house and had to giggle at how cute it was, Lisanna had helped make the original and had left enough room for her name when she grew up. Thinking as she walked up to the door to Natsu's house, she wandered if one day her little sister and the Dragon Slayer would be married. It was obvious by the way Lisanna acts that she still held strong feelings for the Dragon Slayer, perhaps she should have a word to Natsu about it?

True there was Lucy to worry about, the two had been close ever since the blonde had joined Fairy Tail when Natsu had first brought her to the Guild. Hell there were many females that Lisanna would have to contend with, Natsu had grown into a fine young handsome man, she even suspected Wendy of having a crush on the cute Dragon Slayer. She had to giggle, Wendy was too cute an innocent to try and seduce Natsu.

Raising her hand up she knocked on the wooden door, simply waiting for a response wandering if her plan of talking to Natsu about Lisanna was an idea to move on, if Lisanna ever found out she'd probably die of embarrassment. Raising an eyebrow as there was no answer from within she raised her hand again and knocked once more before calling out wandering if Wendy had taken Natsu somewhere else or perhaps Natsu was asleep and Wendy had left?

"Natsu? Wendy? It's me Mira, I just came to check up to see how Natsu was doing." Mira called out, wandering if there was anyone within. Natsu wasn't one to sit still for long, sick or not. It wasn't in his nature.

"Come in." Natsu's voice reached her ears making her smile, maybe Wendy had gone home? This would be the perfect chance to speak with Natsu about Lisanna, she could nurse him back to health and talk with him, it was going to work out well. Opening the door the first thing she noticed was the heavy scent in the air, she didn't have a delicate nose like Natsu but the aroma was noticeable, even to her as she closed the door behind her, she turned to the small cottage and her eyes widened when she saw both Natsu and Wendy, the young girl had tears in her eyes as she looked at her, she was in Natsu's arms who was sitting on the ground.

"M-Mira." Wendy whimpered out before burying her head into Natsu's shoulder, that's when Mira saw it her eyes opening wide as she gasped in shock as she saw Wendy's legs were wrapped around Natsu's waist, her dress was hiked up around her waist and Natsu's pants and underwear were still around his ankles.

Raising her hands to her mouth, her eyes widening even further as she realised what was going on. Wendy's face was buried in Natsu's shoulder and she was gripping the front of his shirt. Natsu turned and looked over his shoulder at her, his dark eyes were glassy as he looked at her, Wendy whimpered as Natsu picked her up, his still erect cock sliding out of her cum filled pussy before he laid her on the ground. Mira was even surprised when Natsu leant down and kissed her lightly on the lips making the young girl moan into his mouth.

"Natsu!" Mira shouted coming to her senses and storming into the room, she had to do something, he had done this to Wendy, no matter what this wasn't right. Wendy was too young for such things, no matter how stupid Natsu was he shouldn't have done this. She gripped him by the shoulder and pulled him off of the young girl making Wendy whine as Natsu's lips were pulled from her own. Mira gasped as Natsu landed in a sitting position, his cock jutting up from his waist still slick with cum and pussy juice.

"Mira, what'd you do that for?" Natsu questioned looking up at her, the same hazy look in his eyes.

"Natsu! What are you doing!?" Mira shouted at him. "What have you done?" She asked looking back at Wendy who was laying on the floor, her legs spread cum leaking out of her onto the floor making Mira's eyes tear up. Crouching down next to Wendy she pulled her up and hugged her close before looking at Natsu and glaring at him. "Get out!"

"M-Mira." Wendy's voice reached her ears making her look down to see Wendy blushing. "I-It's not Natsu's fault." Mira's eyes widened, why was she trying to defend Natsu? Was it because he was a member of Fairy tail and Wendy didn't want to get him in trouble? Or something else?

"What are you saying Wendy?" Mira asked. "You shouldn't of let him do this to you." She told her, tears running down her cheeks, she had sent Wendy here, this was all her fault.

"B-But he likes me, he finally noticed me Mira." Wendy put on a wide smile as she closed her eyes. "M-My potion worked." Mira's eyes widened, every job Wendy had taken for the past three months where she went off to exotic places, had it all been because she had been searching for ingredients? "He didn't hurt me, he was gentle and caring like he always is." More tears fell down the girls cheeks as Mira looked at her. "He made me feel good..." Mira saw that Wendy had fallen asleep in her arms and Mira's eyes were wide, tears falling down her cheeks.

She was shocked even more when the half naked Natsu picked Wendy up in his arms and walked over to the hammock and set her down in it, the pink haired Dragon Slayer having stepped out of his pants and underwear, Mira watching as he went before she watched as he leant down and kissed her forehead as she snuggled into his blanket.

"Y-Y-You shouldn't of done this Natsu..." Mira said seeing Natsu's now discarded pants and boxes to the side. Standing up she clenched at her dress with her eyes closed, how was she suppose to deal with this situation? She'd never expected Natsu to do something like this, potion or no. She let out a small eep as Natsu's arms wrapped around her in a hug.

"Mira..." Natsu breathed in her ear, her cheeks heating up, she tried to push him away from her but she didn't have the strength too, she was an emotional wreck. "Did I do something wrong?" He questioned making Mira bite her lip as she clenched her eyes tight before she felt Natsu move his face into the crook of her neck and inhale. "I'm sorry Mira, I couldn't stop myself. I don't know what came over me... Wendy smelt so good..." He moaned before Mira shuddered as Natsu's tongue traced over her neck. "Just like you do."

"Natsu! No! Stop it, you have to snap out of it! You're stronger then this!" Mira cried, wanting Natsu to stop this, to go back to being his usual goofy self, not this... lustful person. Mira's eyes went wide when Natsu pulled back, a hurt expression on his face as his arms dropped to his sides, visibly shaking.

"I never wanted to hurt you." Natsu told her, his body shaking, Mira realised he was forcing himself to stay away. "I... I just can't." He said raising his hands to his face. "Why... why do you smell so good!" He growled, Mira stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Natsu, you..."

"Just take Wendy and go!" Natsu groaned as he fell to his knees making her eyes widened as his body trembled before her eyes, she didn't know how much Natsu was restraining himself. "I don't want to do it again! I can't! I can't control it! Mira go!" He yelled.

"I can't leave you here like this Natsu." Mira said going on her knees before him, not even caring about his half nudity. "Fairy Tail members always look after one another." Mira told him pulling him into a hug, her cheeks red at what she had positioned herself to do, maybe it wouldn't get that far and Natsu wouldn't be her first but she needed to help Natsu, this potion seemed to be driving him into lust, he could repel it for a time but it only built up.

Nobody had to know what she was going to do, she doubted Wendy would tell anyone what had happened and there was no way for her to know that she was involved. Taking a deep shaky breath she moved her lips to Natsu's ear.

"Tell me what I need to do to help you Natsu." She whispered, Natsu's body continued to tremble but more noticeable now.

"Mira... don't..." Natsu whimpered as he began to fidget in her arms.

"Tell me Natsu, I want to help you." Mira told him, her breath on his ear making him shudder. Natsu stiffened when her lips pressed against his cheek, his eyes were clenched tight and his nose was flaring inhaling her scent with every breath, she was so close to him. "Let me help." She jumped slightly when Natsu's hand gripped her forearm and moved it forwards, his eyes were still clenched as his own hand moved hers forwards and her fingers brushed up against his hard cock making her blush even more as he moved his hand down her arm to her hand and curled her fingers around himself making him groan slightly.

Mirajane blushed as she looked down to see her delicate fingers wrapped around Natsu's cock, the first she was ever touching and it was Natsu's. By no means was Mira totally inexperienced with men, she had kissed a few over the years but it had never gone past that first kiss. Anything else and she was inexperienced, not that she didn't want to venture further into relationships she just didn't know... how really.

Sure she had read smutty books that Erza had mentioned to her in secret of course but that's mostly where her own experience stopped, she had never done this before. She didn't find it embarrassing or wrong she knew that it was a normal part of physical relationships. It was just she didn't know what exactly to do.

The white haired barmaid gasped as Natsu kissed her neck, her hand tightening around the shaft in her hand causing a groan to escape Natsu's lips causing vibrations to course through her skin making her shudder. Natsu's lips trailed across her skin making her lean into him, had Natsu done this before? Before Wendy? She wondered that as her hand gently began to stroke Natsu making him groan into her skin once more. Looking up she saw Natsu's eyes beginning to go into the same haze as when she had seen him with Wendy, his hips began to rock into her hand making her stroke his cock slightly faster.

Looking up over Natsu's shoulder at the slumbering Wendy she hoped she'd remain asleep, she cared deeply for Natsu and didn't want the young Dragon Slayer to see her doing this to Natsu. Wendy would be devastated if she knew. Glancing long side at Natsu to see him doing the same to her she pulled back slightly wanting to know what it was like to kiss the loveable Dragon Slayer.

Surprisingly to her Natsu took the initiative and she moaned as his lips pressed up against her own. Her mouth opened and Natsu's tongue slid into hers and danced with her tongue, she closed her eyes continuing to stroke his cock as she wrapped her other arm around his neck deepening the kiss, she never imagined kissing the young Dragon Slayer, but his movements with his tongue were something she had never experienced before, she wondered who had taught him to kiss, it couldn't have been Erza... could it?

Her eyes shot wide open as Natsu's hand pressed against her left breast over the fabric of her dress. Closing her eyes again she leaned into his touch and deepened the kiss continuing to jerk his cock as he fondled her breast. Mira groaned as Natsu began to massage her right breast, she prided herself on her figure and never knew Natsu was interested in them.

Lucy's were bigger then hers after all, maybe this potion brought out Natsu's inner most desires? She'd have to learn of it soon enough if there was ever a chance of creating a counter effect to it. She'd have to ask Wendy when she awo-!

"Ahh!" Mira screamed in surprise as Natsu had pulled either side of her dress to the centre of her chest, her breasts pushing out of the fabric as the fabric rested between her cleavage, her dress being held up from the fabric that wrapped around her neck. "N-Natsu?" She questioned before seeing the hungry gaze in his eyes, her own eyes shot wide open as he kissed her forcefully his hand back to massaging her now bare breasts.

Mira felt Natsu grinding into her hand more forcefully and continued to stroke him as they both moaned into the kiss they were sharing, she never dreamed that this would happen between the two of them, as she wondered if this would change anything between them as Natsu thrust his hips up, her hand sinking to the base of his cock before she felt something splatter across the underside of her breasts and on the fabric of her dress. Natsu was moaning as their tongues danced with one another, Mira idly continuing to stroke Natsu's cock it never losing it's hardness in her hand.

Natsu was the first to pull back from the kiss, his pink hair sticking to his forehead with sweat as he looked at Mira, she had to bite her lip as she stared at him, she'd never really taken a really good look at Natsu, sure she knew he was handsome but here and now covered in sweat with that lustful look in his eyes as he stared at her, he looked incredible. Looking down her eyes widened when she saw her breasts dripping with cum, several splotch marks on the fabric of her red dress.

"Geese Natsu, you made a mess." Mira told him playfully, she felt naughty as she spoke to him, the hand that was wrapped around his cock sticky with cum along with her breasts. Natsu didn't answer as he kissed her on the lips again before moving down to her neck making her moan as he kissed along her collar bone. "Uh Natsu!" She moaned out.

She felt Natsu pushing against her and she laid back, she could tell that she was laying in dirty laundry, it smelt exactly like Natsu. She arched her back as she felt Natsu's unnaturally warm mouth around her nipple, it stiffening in the Dragon's Slayer's mouth being assulted by his tongue as his teeth teased at her areola she could feel the warm salive mixing with the cum on her breast as it escaped Natsu's mouth causing her to moan. Gripping the fabric of the laundry beneath her she bucked her hips up involuntarily, she hadn't expected Natsu to do that.

As much as she wanted to grip Natsu's head and pull him closer to her breast so he could give her that sensation over and over again that wasn't what she was trying to accomplish. She needed to get Natsu's lust down, not increase her own. Grabbing his head she pulled him up making him look at her with wide eyes. She quickly shook her head before she rolled him over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm here for you Natsu." She told him. "You don't have to worry about me." Sliding down his form her eyes widened when she came face to face with his erection, she swallowed nervously as she saw how large it looked close up. Looking up at Natsu who was staring down at her she took in a deep breath before grabbing Natsu's cock by it's head with the palm of her hand she began to rub it making Natsu groan before Mira stuck out her tongue and traced it from the base to the tip, she felt Natsu shudder beneath her and she had to smile at the effect she was having on him. She still couldn't believe how much she was actually enjoying doing this to him.

"M-Mira!" Natsu groaned as he clenched a shirt in his right hand and a towel in the other as her tongue continued to caress up and down his shaft. Natsu's breathing got deeper as Mira continued with her licks, she couldn't believe how it tasted mixed with cum, sweat and from what she knew Wendy's own juices. "Mira!" It was a throaty growl that erupted from the Dragon Slayers throat, she could see his hands were straining almost tearing through the fabric of his clothes that he was clenching.

She licked to the tip before opening her mouth and sucking on it making Natsu groan and thrust his hips up sinking a few more inches into Mira's mouth however not so far as to hit her throat so it wasn't exactly uncomfortable for her. As Mira began to bob up and down on Natsu's cock, only taking a few inches at a time never going past halfway she looked up to see his face to see his eyes clenched before pulling her mouth up and off making him gasp.

"Natsu." Mira said bringing his attention to her, he propped himself up making Mira smile at him. "I know that you were gentle with Wendy." She said before breathing on his cock making it twitch causing her to smile. "I'm doing this because I want to help you." She told him. "So don't hold back, okay?" She questioned. "It's..." She bit her lip before looking up at him shyly. "It's okay to let it out in my mouth." Natsu's eyes widened as she smiled at him before pressing her lips back to the tip of his cock and winking at him.

Mirajane's eyes widened as Natsu gripped the back of his head and with a roar slammed her face down all the way to the base of his cock. Mira pulled up only for her head to be forced back down to meet Natsu's upwards thrusts, over and over again Natsu assaulted her throat, her hands locked on his muscled thighs. Mira's eyes were wide with each thrust gagging every time that he entered her throat with a 'ugh' 'ghh' or a 'gurg', she barely had time to adjust to the large phallus engaging her throat in intercourse before it was out and then back in. It went on for several minutes the brutal face fucking before Natsu groaned.

"Fuck Mira!" Natus cried out as he pulled her head down as cum exploded in her mouth thrusting his hips up till his balls slapped against her chin, she had to pull back, Natsu's hands atop her head having fallen to the side allowed Mira to pull her head from Natsu's lap only to get a few shots on her face as cum spewed from her mouth before Natsu collapsed back down to the floor. Her breathing was heavy as she took in deep breaths, cum dripping down her face and from her mouth as she took in cum and air. Taking deep breaths she saw Natsu was still erect, her heart throbbed as she looked up at Natsu who was breathing deeply along with her.

"That's not all... that's going to satisfy you... is it Natsu?" Mira questioned through deep breaths a seductive smile crossing her cum covered face, the Dragon Slayer looked up a grin forming on his face, it made him look so devilish with his lust filled eyes, Mira couldn't get enough of it.

"N-Natsu? M-Mira?" Wendy's timid voice came from the side making Mira's eyes shoot to her with wide eyes only to see that Wendy had climbed out of the hammock and was kneeling not far from them, a hand under her dress as the other was at her mouth a blush on her face. Mira didn't know how long she had been watching, Mira's eyes widened as Natsu sat up and locked lips with the barmaid, Wendy letting out a small eep at the sight before blushing even more.

"Wendy." Natsu breathed out hugging Mira closer to him with an arm before offering his other arm to the younger Dragon Slayer. "Come here." Wendy could only dumbly nod as she crawled forward towards them.

* * *

**Wendy x Mirajane x Natsu up next.**


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy simply watched as Natsu and Mira both stared at her, Natsu's arm firmly around her much smaller waist holding her to him, Mira's breasts in full view covered in Natsu's cum as they brushed up against Natsu's sleeveless arm. The same cum that she could still currently feel deep within herself from where Natsu had released inside of her earlier, the acts they had been doing that day was something that she would never forget.

The warm first kiss from Natsu, or him entering her for the first time and being so gentle and intimate with her. It was largely different from how he was with Mirajane, when she had awoken to Mira's words of telling Natsu she was here to help only to watch Natsu loose himself to the lust, it looked like he had brutally assaulted Mirajane. But here she was, cum still on her face, both Natsu and Mira staring at her.

"U-Um..." Wendy started nervously, having been caught watching both of them with her hand under her dress rubbing herself at the site, she was highly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Wendy." Mirajane said surprising the young girl as she watched as Mira hung her head. "I know how much you care for Natsu, and... to see that..." Wendy's eyes were wide as she watched as the barmaid began to apologise. "Natsu and I..." Mira couldn't even come up with words to say to the young sky maiden.

"Mira, you don't have to apologise." Wendy said making Mira look at her to see the young Dragon Slayer smiling at her. "I shouldn't have made the potion." She admitted. "I... I just wanted Natsu to notice me, I'm young I understand that but... I don't have what other girls do, I don't have breasts or curves. I... I just wanted him to notice me." She admitted shyly. "I don't know how come we moved so fast in such a short time."

"Well, maybe I could have a look at the potion make-up later on." Mira smiled at her. "But first." A playful smile came to her face making Wendy lean in, anticipation eating at her. "We have to deal with something else." She suggested, her eyes looking down, Wendy's eye followed Mira's and a blush rose on her face as she saw Natsu's crotch, it still as hard as ever. "We have to take care of Natsu, right?" She questioned making Wendy nod. "But Wendy." Wendy looked up at Mira to see her with a small smile. "We don't want anyone finding out about this, Natsu can get in a lot of trouble for what you two did, okay? And me along with him for what we're probably about to do." She added.

"Okay, I don't want to get Natsu or you in trouble." Wendy told her making Mira smile, even with her face covered in cum the young woman was beautiful. With a wink from the white haired barmaid Wendy blushed as Mira turned to Natsu who seemed to be restraining himself with the two girls so close to him. His eyes were closed and he was trying to take easy breaths. Wendy watched with wide eyes as Mira rose her hand up before flicking Natsu in the forehead, his eyes opening wide in surprise.

"Natsu, you listening?" Mira questioned, Natsu gave a short nod in response. "This." She said gesturing to the three of them. "Is a secret, you can't tell anybody, not even Happy. Ok?"

"W-Why?" Natsu groaned out.

"It's a secret Natsu, you don't tell secrets to people." Mira told him. "Understand?" Natsu groaned but nodded. "Good." Natsu's eyes shot wide open as Mira kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth which he immediately returned with much more vigour. Gripping Wendy by the waist made the young girl squeak before she was pulled towards Natsu, he broke the kiss with Mirajane before pressing his lips against Wendy's who immediately melted into the kiss and moaning into Natsu's mouth.

Mirajane pulled away from Natsu and watched as the two Dragon Slayers kissed passionately, she wondered if her and Natsu's kiss looked just as passionate as theirs. Looking down at herself she saw several stains on her red dress and sighed before pulling the dress halter up and over her neck before letting the entire dress fall to her knees leaving her in her red lace panties, a dark damp spot clearly present on the fabric.

Biting her lip in resolve she hooked her fingers in the waist band of her underwear and pulled them down her legs revealing a neatly trimmed patch of white pubic hair on her mound. As she stepped out of her panties she heard a gasp and looked up and her eyes widened as she saw Natsu pushing his cock once more into the young girl who had a pleasurable look on her face as Natsu eased himself into her.

Once again Natsu had bunched Wendy's dress up around her waist and Mira for the first time gasped as she saw Wendy's bald pussy stretching to the girth of Natsu's cock. To Mira it looked like it would be painful to the younger Dragon Slayer but her face showed nothing but pure pleasure.

"Ah Natsu." Wendy moaned gripping his shirt as Natsu rocked back and forth into her gently his hands on her hips so his gentle rythem wouldn't move her about. Mira was even more surprised when she saw the young girls hips begin to match Natsu's rhythm grinding back into Natsu as he thrust into her. Gulping nervously she approached the two, immediately catching Natsu's attention as he turned to look at her before his eyes widened at the sight of her naked body for the first time, his rhythm stopping making Wendy whine and try and get him to start his rhythm again by increasing her own.

"Don't stop Natsu." Mira told him as she crouched down beside him gripping his left forearm and pulling his hand from Wendy's waist as Natsu started up his slow rhythm once more making Wendy moan as he watched as Mira moved his hand between her shapely thighs. Mira gasped as Natsu's hands immediately went to work on her pussy lips, the tips of two of his fingers sliding between the wet lower lips as she moaned. She rose her hand up and curled it around Natsu's back and gripped his shoulder as she tried to increase Natsu's pace with his fingers as she leaned in. "You two are a little overdressed." She whispered in his ear.

"You think?" Natsu questioned and Mira nodded before she reached over and unzipped the front of his one sleeved shirt and pulled it down all the way to where he was connected with Wendy. Natsu had to pull both of his arms back making Mira bite her lip at the loss of Natsu's touch between her thighs as she pulled the fabric down his arms and threw the shirt across the room before Natsu's fingers once again resumed their place between her thighs. She watched with wide eyes as Natsu placed a hand on Wendy's chest that was still covered by her dress before the fabric burst into flames making Wendy's eyes widened in fright however she felt no pain from the flames as her dress was burnt away.

"Natsu." Mira scolded as she slapped the Dragon Slayers arm. "What is Wendy going to wear now? She has to go back to Fairy Tail you know, she can't walk from here to the guild butt naked." She told him as Wendy's eyes widened in realisation that Natsu had ruined all the clothes she had brought with her. Mira's eyes widened as Natsu's two fingers drove up into till the final knuckle making her shudder as he stared at her with lust filled eyes.

"Wendy doesn't have to leave." He said gripping Wendy's waist tighter then before, his cock buried to the hilt inside of her. "She can stay here with me, she doesn't need them." He said turning to Wendy who was staring up at him with wide eyes.

"You can be mine Wendy." Natsu said leaning forward to her now naked chest, her breasts were barely there just small globes of flesh not even a handful in size. He took her nipple in his mouth and pulled it back making her gasp and arch her back upwards wanting it again. "We can have so much fun together." He whispered before going after her other nipple and taking it in his mouth like he had the first and pulled it back up with his teeth. Wendy finally nodded her head her hips grinding against Natsu's own. "Say it Wendy." Natsu told her leaning up inches away from her face.

"I'll be yours Natsu." She told him leaning up and kissing him her cheeks completely red as she gave herself to Natsu. "I'm yours already! Make me feel good! Don't stop!" She cried making Mira's eyes widened as Natsu's fingers slipped out of her and he gripped Wendy's waist tighter before pulling out to where the tip of his cock just rested in her before thrusting the whole thing in making her scream in pleasure. Mira watched with a shocked expression as she saw the most innocent girl of the guild get fucked by the lust driven Dragon Slayer.

Mira couldn't stop her own hand moving between her own thighs as she pushed her fingers up into herself and grinding herself onto them with more force then she had ever used when she masturbated in the past, as she watched as Natsu gripped Wendy's legs making her let out a gurgled moan as he spread them wide and gripped under her knees getting deeper into her core as his thrusts turned even more like a wild beast.

Mira's moan snapped Natsu awake and he turned to see her with a blush on her cheeks, eyes closed tightly as she fingered herself. Natsu reached out and grabbed her left breast making her yelp slightly at how forceful it was, her eyes opened as she stared at him before he pulled her by the breast so she was closer to him.

"Stand up." Mira's eyes widened at the demanding tone in Natsu's voice before she nodded and followed the order as she stood before the lust crazed wizard, her eyes widened as Natsu slipped his left arm between her legs before hoisting her leg up to rest over his shoulder before he buried his face in her pussy making her moan and grip his head.

His breath was so hot and his tongue even hotter as it slid up inside of her twisting within her like a screw her pussy juice leaking out over the sides of his mouth, as he pushed his nose into her clit making her shudder, she could already feel her climax coming at the new feelings she was having. As it hit she gripped Natsu's head and forced him closer to her pussy, his tongue going further into her as she came for the first time at the hands of Natsu.

"Nngh! Natsu! Ah! T-That's it Natsu! Don't stop!" She cried as her body convulsed and she hunched over Natsu's head, she looked down to see Wendy bucking against Natsu, not once had Natsu stopped his thrusts when he had been attending to her needs.

She saw Wendy's face and blushed at how indecent she looked, a blush was covering the young girls face, her eyes were rolled into the back of her head and her mouth was open drool trailing down her cheek as she moaned before her eyes widened and her own smaller body bucked even harder showing she had reached yet another climax letting out a small scream as she did. Mira truly didn't know how many the girl had had since she had first started with Natsu. Natsu grunted into Mira's pussy before he gripped Wendy's waist and bit Mira's clit making the older woman groan as Natsu came deep within Wendy once more.

"I-It feels so good." Wendy moaned her hands tracing over her stomach.

"It'll only get better." Natsu said as Mira collapsed onto her knees no longer being supported by Natsu and not able to stand herself after her climax. Natsu reached up and ran his hands down Wendy's naked chest making her smile up at him shyly as he pulled his cock from within her deeps making her gasp as he pulled all the way out.

"I feel so empty." She whispered before she 'eeped' as Natsu's finger pushed into her cum soaked pussy and scooped out some of the thick cum within making Wendy gasp as he pulled the cum covered digit from within her. She watched as Natsu moved the hand up to her mouth before she lifted her head up and sucked on the digit with a moan making Natsu smile.

"Let's take care of Mira too." Natsu told her making Wendy nod and try to sit up before Natsu helped her into a sitting position, she watched as Natsu turned to Mira lifted her chin up with his hand, a dazed expression in her eyes as she stared back at the dragon slayer before Natsu pressed his lips to hers, Mira moaning into the kiss as she herself deepened it.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist before gripping her ass and hefting her up so she was sitting in his lap, his cock pressed in-between them, Mira gasping into the kiss as she felt his cock pressed up against her nether regions. Instinctively Mira began to grid her pussy against Natsu's throbbing cock moaning into the kiss before Natsu broke it off.

"Mmm! Natsu!" Mira gasped gripping Natsu's shoulders before her eyes widened as she felt his mouth on her left nipple. "Ah! God that's good." Mira moaned leaning back slightly still holding onto Natsu's shoulders to support herself as she continued to grind against Natsu. "Ahhh!" Mira cried out as another set of lips engulfed her right nipple and looked down with wide eyes as she saw Wendy following Natsu's own movements, sucking on her nipple with the same ferocity as the older Dragon Slayer. Pulling her right arm off Natsu's shoulder and placing it on the ground behind her to support herself allowing Wendy easier access to her breast.

"That a girl Wendy." Natsu grinned as he pulled his mouth from Mira's breast making Wendy smile at him her mouth around Mira's nipple so she was mostly smiling with her eyes at him. Natsu glanced up at Mira to see her looking down at him, her face a rosy red sweat forming on her beautiful face and body as her hips still moved against his own. Natsu smirked as he kissed her nipple making her gasp at the heat before her eyes widened even more as Natsu stuck his tongue out and licked the crevice between her breasts from just below her breasts to her neck line.

Mira moaned as she rose her left hand off of Natsu's shoulder and gripped her breast before she gasped as she found herself on her back, Wendy still suckling at her breast. Her leg's were slightly risen from where her feet were planted and Natsu's cock was resting atop her pubic mound, she could see the meaty phallus resting within the tufts of her white pubic hair.

"Natsu, just do it." Mira gasped as Wendy reached over and cupped her other breast in her hand as she continued to suck on the one in her mouth. "Please!" She cried. "I can't take it!" Natsu grinned as he pulled his hips back so his cock pressed at her opening.

"It'll hurt Mira."

"No, it's gone, my training broke my hymen when I was younger! Just don't hold back! You're driving me crazy! Ahh! Wendy!" She cried gripping the young Dragon Slayer's head to her breast, her eyes glazing over as Natsu smirked seeing Wendy's fingers moving between her own legs working at her cum filled pussy.

"Don't hold back?" Natsu smirked as he gripped Mira by the waist, hands digging into her skin where even in Mira's lust filled mind knew that it would bruise but she didn't care. "Wouldn't dream of it." Mira's scream of pleasure and pain wracked Natsu's cottage as the Dragon Slayer brutally thrust himself in and out of the Demon of Fairy Tail. Mira was a screaming pleasurable mess for the first five minutes of Natsu's rough love making, before her body started to react to Natsu's own thrusts, gripping Natsu's arms that were still on her hips she began to her own movements against him.

Wendy still held onto her left breast while sucking her right, Mira tilted her head and watched as Wendy's fingers worked her own pussy three of the young girls fingers disappearing with every movement showing just how much Natsu's cock had stretched the young girls pussy. She looked up to Natsu to see him with a devilish grin on his face. He thrust in till his hips pushed against hers forcing her across the floor some what at the force of his thrust, she was glad that Natsu had made such a mess and was laying in dirty laundry otherwise she would of gotten scratches all up her back from the wooden floor.

Wendy's lips were forced from Mira's breasts and she looked up at Natsu, he leaned down and kissed her grinding his hips into Mira all the while before picking Wendy up making her squeak slightly before Natsu turned her around and placed her down. Wendy rose a questioning eyebrow as she looked over her shoulder before she let out an eep as Mira's tongue instantly got to work on the young Dragon Slayer's cum filled pussy which was now in her face, Natsu's cum now going into the older woman's mouth.

"Ah!" Wendy cried as Mira's hands left Natsu's arms as she hugged Wendy's thighs, Natsu could see the white haired barmaid getting into eating the young girl out and smirked as he wrapped Mira's legs around his waist before he started thrusting into her once more. The gurgled moans of Wendy and Mira only drove Natsu harder wanting to bring Mira to the same state he had brought Wendy to twice already.

Thrusting hard into Mira gained a muffled scream as climax after climax ripped through her body before Natsu gripped Mira's ass and lifted to the point where Natsu was now standing and thrusting down, leaning over Wendy seeing her euphoric face as she looked up at him with the most erotic face Natsu had ever seen, he could see her nipples stiff and jutting out from her budding breasts all the way down to Mira's cum smeared face as she continued to assault the pussy hovering over her face all the while moaning as the Dragon Slayer's thrust into her. Natsu leaned down and sucked on Wendy's neck making her moan as she ground her pussy more into Mira's face.

"Gah! Mira! I'm going to cum!" Natsu grunted as his thrusts picked up pace as he readied himself for the release he had been building up, for an instant everything was fine before Mira started to thrash beneath both Dragon Slayer's making Natsu moan as he continued his thrusts down into her, Mira's struggling became more noticed to the younger Dragon Slayer as she looked down to see panic in Mira's eyes, Wendy's own eyes widened as she sat up and Mira practically screamed.

"Not inside Natsu!" She cried out. "Don't cum inside me!" She begged and all movement stopped as Natsu looked down at the panting barmaid beneath the Dragon Slayer. Mira half closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing but with a thick cock lodged inside her and a bald pussy inches away from her face leaking what she could only assume was Wendy's cum, Natsu's cum and her own Saliva onto her face it was slightly hard to do so. "Please... not inside" She breathed out as Natsu lowered her lower body back onto the floor so that he was in a kneeling position.

"It feels good." Wendy told her moving down the barmaid's body to sit on her stomach. "Why don't you want to get... you know..." She blushed showing her innocent nature, Mira's chest was heaving with her heavy breasts as she took in deep breaths.

"I could get pregnant." Mira told them. "Wendy, you haven't started your period yet so for the time being you're safe." Wendy thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"You're right." Wendy nodded.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but you cant cum inside me." Mira moaned feeling Natsu still deep inside of her. "Even though I want you to so much, right now we're not protected." She sighed before moaning as Natsu withdrew his length from her depths she gasped as he fully exited her, Wendy hadn't been lying when she had said she had felt empty. Wendy looked over her shoulder to see Natsu panting heavily, his cock twitching vigorously between his legs having just been on the edge of cumming he was trying to calm himself down from losing control of himself.

"I'm sorry Natsu..." Mira breathed softly. "I am, but we can't risk it."

"It's ok Mira." Natsu said, his breath shaky as he held himself back from plunging deep into Mira's depths and cumming deep inside her. "D-Did you feel good?" He questioned.

"God yes Natsu!" Mira smiled as she let go of Wendy's leg and reached out for Natsu's hand which he laced his fingers with her own. "I've never felt anything like that in my life Natsu." She told him, Wendy smiling down at the beautiful smile on the barmaid's face. Natsu leaned forward and placed his forehead on Wendy's shoulder.

"I'm glad..." He said his breath still shaky but the evidence of exhaustion in his words.

"But Natsu." Wendy said making him roll his head so he could glance into her concerned eyes "You still need to..." Mira's eyes widened slightly at what Wendy was getting at, how could she be so stupid? Natsu was practically ready to blow a gasket and here she was ready to curl up between the two Dragon Slayers, fall asleep and call it a day.

"Natsu, I know how to make you feel good and to make us experience your climax together." Mira told him before she moved her other hand from Wendy's thigh and reached out and grabbed Natsu's throbbing cock making him gasp as her slender figures gripped him. She pulled him forward making him groan before he felt the tufts of her pubic hair as she pressed him down atop her pubic mound.

"Wendy, move down so you're laying down on me." Mira instructed and without hesitation Wendy slid down so Natsu's cock was pressed in between their pussies. Natsu groaned at the tightness the two body's held around his cock before pushing forward making both girls beneath him moan as his cock slid between their lower lips pushing up against their clit's before pulling down and out again sending more and more pleasure through both girls bodies.

Wendy was a writhing mess atop the barmaid having wrapped her arms around Mira and gripping her for dear life as she buried her face in the older woman's breasts, her sensitive pussy feeling the onslaught of Natsu's cock as he went about to rise to his climax. Mira was moaning, hugging Wendy to her, gripping the young girls ass which was furiously trying to hump against Natsu's cock and her own drenched pussy, with the movements of both Dragon Slayers Mira could feel her orgasm rising up again, she could tell that Natsu as struggling to bring both of them to their end, or at least in Wendy's case her third since the initial position they were now in, the girl didn't have a long fuse when it came to her climax.

"Cum Natsu!" Mira cried gripping Wendy's ass as she felt her own orgasm rising. "Cum for us! Cum!" Natsu roared as he pulled his cock from between both girls making Mira's eyes widened before she let out an ear splitting scream as Natsu's buried his entire length into he depths of her pussy causing her body to wrack in pleasure as Natsu's cum flooded her insides tipping her over the edge as her climax hit. "Ghng!" Mira clenched her eyes tight and gritted her teeth as Natsu's cum filled her, it was the best sensation she had ever felt, it was so hot.

Right at that moment Mira didn't care that Natsu had cum inside her, didn't care she could be at risk of being pregnant, didn't care that Natsu's and Wendy's weight combined atop of her was highly uncomfortable or that if anyone found out what Natsu and her had done they'd be labelled as pedophiles probably be kicked out of Fairy Tail and be sent to jail, all that mattered to the white haired barmaid was when they could do it again. Because quite frankly, she didn't want Natsu to stop giving her pleasure like he had that day.

She looked up and saw that Wendy had passed out between them, Natsu rolled off to the side and closed his eyes, his breathing heavy as she heard him snore. She ran a hand down between her thighs as she felt Natsu's cum begin to drip from her abused pussy before simply pushing two fingers inside herself feeling the Dragon Slayers cum deep within before closing her eyes as sleep claimed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Mirajane turned her head from side to side, the floor of Natsu's house was uncomfortable, even if she was laying on laundry that hadn't been washed in who knows how long. Her eyes fluttered open only to reveal the darkness of the room to her showing the barmaid that it was indeed quite late, the weight of Wendy's head on her chest was obvious and the snores of the older Dragon Slayer were clearly present in the dark room.

She let out a soft sigh, had everything that had happened to them earlier really happened? Laying her head back she closed her eyes once more as she listened to the two Dragon Slayers' breathing and Natsu's snoring. The oldest of the three could feel the trail of saliva running down her breast from where Wendy was drooling in her sleep, if she saw it she'd probably think it was the cutest thing in the world but right now it was too dark to see.

Cradling Wendy's head Mira sat up and looked around the dark room, she couldn't make out anything. Wendy nuzzled into her naked breast in her sleep Mira smiling lightly, the girl was probably full of questions about what they had done that day, Mira just had to make sure that neither Wendy or Natsu would tell anyone. If anything of that day got out they were going to be in a lot of trouble. Leaning down so she was closer to the dragon Slayer in her arms she opened her mouth.

"Wendy, Wendy wake up." Mira called softly to the Dragon Slayer who managed to nuzzle into her breast making Mira bite her lip, she couldn't believe how sensitive her breasts were at the moment, with all the sucking both Natsu and Wendy had done to them they were bound to be sensitive. "Come on Wendy, wake up." Mira insisted as Wendy moved around in her arms.

"M-Mira?" A tired voice came from within the darkness.

"Yeah, come on sleepy head, time to get up." Mirajane told her.

"But it's dark out." Wendy told her snuggling closer to the warmth of the older woman. "Let's sleep some more." She mumbled.

"No, come on Wendy. We have to get you back to Fairy Hills." Mira told her, truly she remembered Wendy's promise to the older Dragon Slayer of being here all the time with Natsu. If that was going to be a factor she'd doubt that Natsu and Wendy would ever leave the small cottage again. Plus she needed to get Wendy to Fairy Hills so that the young Dragon slayer could show her the recipe for the potion she had made Natsu drink and possibly find an anti-potion that would snap Natsu out of his lust filled mind. No matter how much she had enjoyed the lust filled moments with both Dragon Slayers she couldn't let Natsu to let his lust control him, no woman in Fiore would be safe then.

"Ok." Wendy breathed out as she pulled away from Mira before Mira saw that Wendy had stood up, she could smell the scent of sex wafting from the young girl and her mouth practically filled with saliva at the prospect of tasting the young girls tender moist lower lips once more. Shaking her head, her white hair flailing about as she snapped out of her thought. "Um... Mira..."

"Yes?" Mira questioned standing up.

"Um... my clothes." Mira's eyes widened, Natsu had burnt Wendy's dress to ashes and she remembered seeing the ruined underwear that she had seen earlier.

"We'll think of something." Mira assured her as she went over to where she had let her dress lay on the ground before pulling it up her form along with her red panties she had taken off earlier. Moving around the small cottage in the dark was a mission for the white haired barmaid but she finally found a light-switch and flicked it on, her eyes were drawn to the naked girl standing in the centre of the room rubbing at her eye to get the sleep out of it with a tired look on her face.

Looking quickly around the room she found Natsu's discarded boxes along with a discarded shirt of the Dragon Slayers, she walked over to them. Picking the boxes up along with the shirt she walked over to Wendy and crouched down before her.

"Leg up." Mira told her and Wendy placed a hand on Mira's shoulder to support herself before lifting her right leg up and Mira moved it so it fit in the boxer short leg hole before doing the same with the other and pulling the boxes up Wendy's legs to her hips. They were incredibly loose on the young girl but with a quick look around she found a string and tightened them up. It'd do until they got to Fairy Hills.

"Both arms up." Mira instructed again and Wendy followed without hesitation raising her hands above her head before Mira pulled the shirt down over her petite finger the hung off her. Taking a step back she had to giggle lightly, with her tired face and the much to baggy clothes on her Wendy looked adorable. "Come on, let's get you back to Fairy Hills." Mira told her as she made sure her dress was appropriate to exit the cottage in, apart from a few stains it was fine.

"What about Natsu?" Wendy question making both look over to the sleeping Dragon Slayer.

"He'll be fine till morning. Right now we need to go and get you into your bed and I need to read that book you have." Wendy simply nodded as Mira flicked off the light and the two exited Natsu's small hut and headed back to Magnolia where they could go to Fairy Hills.

The two soon reached the girls dormitory and walked in, it was late at night, every shop in Magnolia was closed and the majority of lights were off, Mira even suspected that Fairy Tail had closed for the night. She walked the tired Wendy up to her room before the young Dragon Slayer opened the door, the blue haired girl stumbled for the bed not even bothering to change her clothes.

"Wendy, the book?" Mira questioned only for Wendy to point at the desk and Mira saw the book propped up on a stand situated on the desk and walked over to it.

Mira walked over to the large book that had potion's labelled on it, she turned to look over her shoulder and had to smile lightly as she saw Wendy already fast asleep on her pillow, her mind wandered to where Carla was so late at night but shrugged it off Happy hadn't been at Natsu's either, maybe the three exceed's had all taken a job together. Picking the book up she walked over to Wendy's side and pulled the blankets up over her before kissing her forehead like she once did for Lisanna.

"_I'll talk with her tomorrow, she'll probably have a lot of questions."_ Mira thought as she watched the sleeping Dragon Slayer for a short time before turning the light in her room off and exiting the room and heading for the exit of Fairy Hills. When Mira arrived home she quietly went up stairs as to not disturb her brother or sister and went straight to her room. She placed the large book of potions down on her desk and looked at it before rubbing at her eyes, the tiredness of the day creeping up on her again.

"_Natsu will be alright until tomorrow, he's asleep now anyway and if I wake up early enough everything should work out fine." _Mira mused as she quickly stripped her dress from her form and stood in her room in just her red underwear before she walked over to her bed and slipped beneath the blankets with a small smile on her face.

* * *

Natsu's eyes shot wide open as he shot up into a sitting position, blinking widely as he looked around.

"Why can't I see?" Natsu questioned aloud waving his hands in front of him before finally realising it was just dark out. Sighing he stood up and ran a hand through his hair before stumbling through the mess on the ground towards the light-switch before flicking it on, blinking widely once more as the light irritated his eyes. Looking around he saw that it was the usual mess, he glanced around the room and found a pair of pants since he was stark naked and pulled them on not even bothering with any underwear, he needed to do laundry. Looking around he wondered what time it was before simply shrugging it off as he pulled on one of his old vests that he use to wear.

"_Guess I'll go see if the guild's open."_ He thought with a yawn as he exited his little cottage and started to head to Magnolia. The streets were deserted and basically the only sign of life was himself and a couple of street lanterns that remained on showing just how late it was. Seeing the guild of Fairy Tail he smiled as he walked up to the doors hoping Mira was in so he could get something to eat after the long day he had.

"I wonder what Mira and Wendy are doing?" Natsu questioned aloud as he headed to Fairy Tail, he only remembered slight parts of what had transpired between the three of them that day. He heard Wendy speak of a potion or something along those lines and Mira being really angry at him but everything else was just pleasure. He simply shrugged his shoudlers figuring he could talk with the two when he got to Fairy Tail.

He went to push open the door to the guild only for it to pull inwards making him stumble forward slightly only for a hand to push him back and another to stabilise him.

"What? Are you drunk Natsu?" Cana's voice reached him, he could define it as a teasing gesture as he looked up to see Cana smiling at him, a drunken blush on her cheeks. "Haven't seen you at all today, must of gone on a bender without me!" She laughed as Natsu simply stared at her, her scent fogging his senses along with the scent of alcohol. "Never seen you drunk, man I bet your wild when you are!" She laughed heartedly as Natsu's gaze grew hungry as he stared at her. "How about it, want to have a drink with me before we call it a night?" Natsu simply nodded before Cana wrapped an arm around his and led him into the empty guild hall, there was no one there it was so late that everyone apart from Cana had gone home.

Cana led Natsu to the bar before letting go of his arm, Natsu's sense being fogged with lust as he stared at Cana who grinned at him before turning back to the bar and leaned over it and going through the shelves beneath the counter. Her feet were off the ground and swinging slightly, her ass jutted out with her pants stretching tightly revealing her panty line beneath the fabric making Natsu groan as he stood behind her with a full view of Cana's behind.

"What'd ya want to drink Natsu?" Cana questioned without looking up. "We got some heavy stuff that Mira likes to save for special occasions or we got so-" Natsu pushed himself up against Cana the bulge in his pants clearly pressing up against her rear making her stop talking out of surprise at the sudden presence. "Natsu?" She questioned pushing up to look at Natsu to see him staring down at her, his eyes filled with lust what looked to be a drunken blush covering his cheeks to match her own. "Wha-?"

"Cana..." Natsu groaned as he reached out and placed his hands either side of her waist making her gasp at the warm touch of his hands on her soft skin. "You smell... great." He groaned as he rocked his hips making Cana gasp as she felt the pressure of what was in Natsu's pants glide up over her rear. She bit her lip as she looked up at Natsu over her shoulder from the corner of her eye, she had never seen Natsu in a sexual light before, he was always the doofus that had a heart of gold. But here he was and here she was...

"_Has it really been so long that I'd do it with Natsu?"_ She questioned before her eyes widened as Natsu leaned over her, his hands trailing up from her waist his fingers running over her ribs before squeezing gently just beneath her breasts making her bite her lip even harder at the slight tease. _"It could just be a one time thing... no one has to know."_ She continued as she glanced up at Natsu. _"With how drunk he is I doubt he'd remember it."_ Natsu leaned over her, his vest falling open as he buried his face in her long brown hair and inhaled. She was even more surprised when he pushed her hair over to one side before kissing the back of her neck making her let out a slight whimper at the unexpected warmth of the kiss.

"Cana..." Natsu breathed out. "I want you." He said making her gasp as he rocked his hips into her once again.

"_Screw it, it's just one time."_ Cana thought as she ground her hips back into Natsu's groin making him gasp. "Then take me." She whispered in a seductive tone looking at him as she tilted her head to the side. "You want me Natsu then take me. Show me that you're more then just fists." She grinned as he leaned over her more pressing his growing bulge into her rear making her moan before her eyes widened as his lips locked with hers, sure she had several sexual partners in the past not an excessive amount but none had ever kissed her first.

She returned the heated kiss with enthusiasm wondering where the Dragon Slayer had learnt how to kiss so well, she figured Erza taught him. Cana moved her hand down before unbuckling the belt around her waist, Natsu's sensitive hearing picking it up as his tongue fought with Cana's. Cana unbuttoned her top button of her pants, the belt hanging from loops either side of the button. She couldn't believe she was actually about to have sex with Fairy Tail's notorious Salamander, she had grown up with Natsu, they had been friends for years and she never even thought Natsu had a thought like this in his head.

It was always fighting of food with the loveable Dragon Slayer. As Natsu broke the kiss Cana stared into his lust drunk eyes she had to wonder why she had never seen Natsu in this way before, was she too caught up in telling her father the secret that she had kept for so long or just not interested in anything more then a friendship with Natsu? Right now she couldn't even begin to come up with an answer as Natsu's hand began to push her pants to where they sat tightly around her thighs leaving her bent over in her black underwear which matched the black bra she had become accustomed to wearing. She wiggled her hips slightly in a teasing manner and she saw Natsu grin at her.

"Come on Natsu, it's rude to keep a girl waiting." She told him. Natsu grabbed the waistband of her underwear and pulled the fabric down so it rested around her thighs like her pants revealing her smooth ass cheeks to him. She smiled as his hand brushed over one cheek before gripping it firmly. She wiggled her hips under his hand and gave him a naughty smirk before she let out a slight squeal as Natsu rose his hand and smacked it against her ass, her eyes were wide opened as she gripped the bench she was bent over as she stared at the rows of bottles across from her.

Cana couldn't believe Natsu had just spanked her, hard. Even more surprising was how much she had enjoyed it.

Natsu leaned over her once more and kissed her neck again before moving down her back, moving over the thick bra strap that crossed her back and moving down to her lower back, her body shuddering underneath the light kisses he was applying. Reaching down he grabbed the waistband of his own pants and pushed them down to his thighs his cock jutting up and jumping slightly at the sudden release from it's confines.

He pushed forward and Cana gasped as his cock slid up through her ass cheeks, her eyes wide at how big Natsu was compared to her previous encounters with sex. She heard Natsu groan as his gentle thrusts pushed between her cheeks. She ground her ass back as Natsu gripped her naked hips.

"Cana."

"Mmm?" She hummed out, biting her lip not wanting to speak and show how much she was actually enjoying the attention from the Dragon Slayer.

"You're so beautiful." Cana's eyes widened at the sudden compliment of the dragon slayer and looked up to see with the lust building in his eyes there was sincerity in them too. She smiled up at him before moving back pushing against him till her feet were once again on the floor and rose into a standing position, Natsu's cock still pressed between her lower cheeks, she curled an arm up around the back of Natsu's head and pulled him down and forward into a kiss which he returned without hesitation.

His hands curled around her waist, one sliding up and cupping her bra covered breast and massaged the flesh globe while the second descended and ran through the slight trimmed pubic hair making her gasp as his fingers toyed with her opening. Both ground into one another as Cana was panting into the open mouth of the Dragon Slayer as his fingers entered her.

"Natsu, enough." Cana moaned as his two fingers delved deep inside of her until the final knuckle. "I want you, now." She told him staring over her shoulder at him. "All of you, I want it." Natsu nodded his fingers slipping from her insides before Natsu bent her over the bench once more and pressed his cock head up against her opening. "Yes that's it Natsu." She gasped as she felt the large head at her opening. _"__I don't think __this is__ going to be a one time thing."_ She thought before she let out a scream as Natsu's cock suddenly pushed her lower lips apart and delved deep into her depths. "Oh god!" She gasped clenching the bench top with both hands gasping for air. "I feel so full!" She gasped before she felt Natsu's presence beside her a slight grin on his face.

"I'm not all in yet." He whispered to her making her eyes widen in surprise she felt Natsu withdraw from her depths making her clench her teeth before her whole body lurched forward as Natsu thrust into her again none to gently, her toes curled as her eyes were closed tight her mouth open in a mixture of awe and shock. That's when she realised it, Natsu's hips were pressed against her ass, his cock was as deep as it could get. She'd never felt anything like this before.

"God you're big!" She gasped as she tilted her head back. "So good..." She moaned as he began to withdraw once more before pushing in again, this time more gentler then the first two making her moan out his name. She felt Natsu lean back off her and grip her hips, her legs were somewhat restricted with how her pants and underwear were wrapped around them so she couldn't exactly do anything with them but simply try to support herself on the bench and rock back into Natsu's on coming thrusts.

"It's so good." Natsu groaned from above her making her smile, at least he was getting as much pleasure out of this as she was.

"Come on baby." Cana purred. "Fuck me hard." She smiled. "Where'd all that bravado go when you spanked me before, don't tell me that was it." She taunted making Natsu look down at her. "You want me right? Then take me. Fuck me!" She ordered and Natsu obliged. Within a couple of minutes Cana was a mumbling mess atop of the bench top as Natsu relentless fucked her silly... literally. Grunts were all that Cana was emitting as Natsu pulled all the way out before thrusting deep again.

"Cana! Ugh! I thought you wanted it like this!" Natsu groaned into Cana's ear, her eyes were rolled into the back of her head as she moaned. Natsu simply smiled as he slowed the thrusts of his hips down making Cana whimper slightly from underneath him as he gently rocked his hips back and forth.

"Fuck..." Cana groaned as she came down from a series of orgasms. "You don't hold back, even during sex. Huh Natsu?" She questioned as she glanced up at him. "Let's change positions ok." She told him making him raise an eyebrow at her making her smile once more as Natsu pulled out of her. She stood on shaky legs before looking over her shoulder at Natsu. "Do you mind?" She questioned as she gestured to her pants, Natsu simply smiled as she crouched down and pulled her pants down her legs and off.

Cana turned around and he looked up at her, her pussy lips were slightly swollen and her hole was gaping slightly. Her thighs were slick with sweat and pussy juice from her climax. Natsu kissed the inside of her thighs making her sigh in pleasure before he rose once more. She glanced down to the erection sticking out from his hips.

"Who knew you'd be a sex machine." She smiled at him before kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her bra clad breasts into his chest. She jumped up slightly and sat on the bar before wrapping her legs around Natsu's hips and pulling him forward. "Now, let's go again." She smiled as she locked lips with Natsu again as he thrust into her once more in the new position. "Ugh god we should of done this ages ago." She moaned into his ear as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's shoulders, she leaned into him and bit his ear. "So should of." She gasped as Natsu thrust into her again making her gasp.

"Let's do it again and again and again." Natsu told her thrusting in with each repeated word making her gasp in pleasure each time.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She moaned, closing her eyes just enjoying the feeling Natsu was giving her.

"Be with me always." Natsu whispered into her ear making her eyes widen as he leaned down and kiss her shoulder. "We can be like this always." He told her as he leaned her down so her back rested on the bar top, her legs still wrapped around Natsu's waist. "Just us." He finished pulling back at Cana's eyes widened as she stared into the Dragon Slayer's own, his eyes were dead serious.

"N-Natsu, what's gotten into you?" Cana questioned her cheeks heating up slightly and not just from the alcohol in her system or the current sex she was having. Natsu stopped his gentle movements with his hips and placed his hands on either side of Cana and pressed his lips lighly to hers.

"Be mine." He told her.

"L-Like... boyfriend, girlfriend?" She questioned making Natsu take a deep breath of her scent his gaze coming back even more glassy.

"More then that." She gasped as she was laid down long ways on the bench Natsu moving atop of her, her hair lay sprawled out beneath her as she looked up at Natsu with a shy expression, never had someone been like this with her before, wanting to be more then a simple couple true her relationships never lasted long in the first place but she truly didn't know what Natsu was suggesting, was it marriage? She highly doubted it.

"You're drunk." She smiled and he grinned down at her as their hips began to rock against one another again, the two simply getting back to what the current situation was at hand. Leaning down Natsu nuzzled her neck as she wrapped her arms around him as he picked up his thrusts once more. Cana writhed in pleasure beneath the Dragon Slayer wrapping all four of her limbs around him as he continued his movements.

Cana was lost to her pleasure, the eruption of each of her climaxes simply making her loose herself even further when Natsu finally grunted and announced his own climax she simply wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. All she could offer was a silent scream into Natsu's mouth as Natsu released inside of her bringing her to her final climax. Natsu pulled back from the kiss and he looked down at her, both mattered with sweat their hair sticking to their foreheads, a few strands of brown hair connecting with Natsu's forehead made her let out a slight giggle.

"That was..." She sighed with a look of pleasure on her face. "I've never felt that good before Natsu." Natsu simply smiled at her and that's when she realised that Natsu was still hard deep within her, she could fill his cock twitching slightly within her depths but it showed no sign of softening. "Geeze, you're ready to go again!?" She laughed.

"Aren't you?" He questioned making her raise an eyebrow at him.

"Let's go back to my place and we'll see what happens." She smiled as she quickly locked her lips with his Natsu kissing her back. Soon enough, with some idly groping from Natsu the two were dressed and heading out of the guild and heading for Cana's residence, she didn't live in Fairy Hill's like a lot of the girls she simply had an apartment in Magnolia.

Right now she didn't care that Natsu wouldn't be drunk in the morning or if it would be awkward with the Dragon Slayer from now on, she simply cared that Natsu had shown her a new light to him. She wasn't about to let such a catch get away from her easily. She'd fight tooth and nail to keep a man like Natsu at her side.


End file.
